


Looking Up

by Plate



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Local idiots spend years pining and can barely look at each other after finally confessing, Longing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plate/pseuds/Plate
Summary: It's only been a few hours since Souma had mustered up enough courage to confess his feelings for Chizuru, albeit indirectly- and at Hijikata's prompting.





	Looking Up

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote and posted this to kyotowinds on Tumblr.

Only a few hours ago, Hijikata had cornered Souma in his office and somehow managed to pry a confession of his love for Chizuru from his stubborn lips. Since then, time crawled by, regular hours aging into days that matured into weeks, months, and years alike, nearly fulfilling Chizuru’s idyllic fantasy of growing old by Souma’s side within the span of a single sunset. The chill of swirling snow no longer deterred her as Chizuru sought to make a final delivery to none other than her dear Souma Kazue.

Despite the fierce and frigid winds, a warmth like no mortal fire blossomed in the confines of her heart, swelling upwards and out to fill every recess of her body as she made her way over to his room. It was a sensation she had grown to recognize as love, a bashful sort of red tinting the tip of her nose as she lifted a pale hand to rap against the wooden door. According to Army minister Otori, the custom of knocking was a Western formality that embodied politeness; a manner of asking for entry without words. A slight flurry of commotion on the other side of the door alerted Chizuru to Souma’s presence, the fumble of paperwork and inkstones being pushed aside as Souma stood tall, straightened his clothes, and awkwardly sauntered over to open the door.

As endearing as this behavior of his was, Chizuru suffocated her giggles as soon as they arose in the back of her throat. Otherwise, these very same giggles threatened to inflict wounds on Souma’s pride that not even his fury powers could restore. A gentle thrust forward pushed the documents she’d been carrying closer to Souma’s chest, stammering as only his eyes prompted for her to respond, twinkling under the last few minutes of daylight. His lips and her both flapped, pausing to breathe after no words passed beyond them. Souma’s warm hands reached for the parcel of papers she’d intended to deliver and brushed against Chizuru’s own. He became still for a few lingering moments, owlishly blinking before realizing just where his fingers had wandered.

Despite the heated bloom rising in her chest, she felt the hotness in her body curl in on itself and move to fill her cheeks. The moment soon away crumbled, the documents delicately passing from her arms into his. Souma cleared his throat, anxious for the butterflies to settle

“Please, Miss Yukimura, st- step… inside. I doubt I could live with myself if you were to get sick on my account.”

“Ah-… okay!”

“Would you like for me to prepare some tea?”

“That sounds wonderful. T- Thank you!”

The door shut with a dull click as he moved to retrieve a tea set and a handful of ingredients. Chizuru bowed her head in gratitude to his hospitality, but was quickly interrupted by a short string of sneezes. The sound was enough to draw his concerns, Souma flushed almost on instinct.In one fluid motion, he removed his coat and draped it over Chizuru’s shoulders, tentatively guiding her huddled up form to his bed. With practiced hands, he began preparing the beverage exactly how she’d taught him years ago, a smile lighting up her face as she recognized the steps he took. Before long, steam curled off the top of a freshly poured cup of tea, Chizuru lifting it to her mouth with a look of bliss. The tea seemed to warm her right to her bones, the color slowly returning to her skin. Souma soon whisked the empty cup out of sight and sat beside her on the edge of the plush bed. Souma’s hands seemed to fiddle with anything they could find, not quite knowing where to look or even what to do with his hands. Delicately, Chizuru placed her hand atop his in an attempt to stave off their fervor, taking one instead to hold. Souma noticed how his partner scooted ever closer and helped to close the distance. From their seats, they were able to steal a gorgeous view of the once dreary sky, formerly obscured by the battalion of snow bringing storm clouds. Among the sheet of satin that slowly peeled away at the heavens, small stars had begun to peek out, bright and luminous.

Chizuru noticed that Souma, having followed his gaze, was fascinated by one in particular. She took solace in this moment of peace before squeezing his hand gently.

“Uhm-! Kazue…?” Chizuru allowed for his first name to dance off the tip of her tongue, a somewhat unexpected surprise to them both. She stopped to grant herself a fresh supply of air and a moment to clear her already frazzled thoughts before continuing. “We’re expected to attend the gathering tonight, aren’t we…? In celebration of the election results?”

Souma simply nodded and turned his face away in order to hide the leaking blush that threatened to spill over. “Indeed we are, Chi… Chizuru.” He coughed as he returned her affectionate favor, a shared look of pure love between them branding this exchange of first names as a private ritual.

Another awkward moment passed as their interlaced hands rested between them, Souma’s thumb rubbing the back of her hand in a loving gesture before squeezing it tenderly.

“We should be heading out—” Chizuru began, cut off by a sheepish outburst from Souma.

“No! Err… I… don’t think I’d let to depart just yet. Can we- stay like this a moment longer?”

Chizuru blinked. It wasn’t very like him to be this forward, but she offered up a generous smile all the same. She wanted nothing more than to stay by his side, happy to share peaceful moments like this with him, even if it meant the world. A bashful shade dusted her skin.

“I’d like that.” She breathed out, soaking in the With clasped hands, in this fairy tale scenario, they floated together in comfortable silence.

“You’re looking much better, all warmed up like this. Did Hijikata have you running errands all day after that… erm… occurrence earlier today?”

“No, not really. In fact, most of my trips today have been summons from some of the other officials, to give their congratulations.”

Souma reddened completely; the tips of his ears even flushed a rose pink. News of their mutual confessions from that morning had been quickly passed around the fortress at Ezo; no doubt the fast work of their four eavesdroppers.

“I really doubt… we’d be able to have a moment, right now, if not for Hijikata’s intervention.” Souma whispered, his voice a hair’s breadth above the sound of their breathing.

“But… You’ve had those feelings all along, haven’t you?”

“I’ll admit that I have, but I honestly planned to wait. I… I first wanted to build myself into a man who deserved you- someone strong and courageous enough to be at your side.”

His eyes were cast on the floor, a wealth of self loathing glittering in their depths.

“Kazue, please…”

The murmur escaped her lips before she had had realized what come out, catching his attention. Chizuru drew in a long breath, and with glossy eyes, returned his gaze with a compassionate one of her own.

“I appreciate what you’re saying, but there’s no need for you to torture yourself like that.” Reassuringly, she ran her thumb across the back of his hand, repaying his earlier sentiment with a notion of security in this peaceful moment. “I… can’t quite recall when it was that I fell for you, but… You’ve always been a reliable man. Someone that others, not just myself, could trust and rely on.”

“…Chizuru-”

“One of my greatest hopes is that you learn to start believing in yourself, Kazue. If you ever find that you can’t bring yourself to do so, then I will strive to make up the difference by supporting you in all the ways I know how. You’re amazing in so many ways- if I tried to list them all, I’d only get lost!”

A lump formed in the back of Souma’s throat. He badly wanted to interject, but the self-depreciating comment he’d had prepared to fire off had no place in conversation, especially after Chizuru had finished her piece. Though he did his best to hold a brave face, he could feel his body tremble, moved beyond words by her confidence and faith in him. Her presence comforted Souma, easing away any self doubt that had taken refuge in his heart only moments ago. He breathed in deeply, a wide, adoring smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“Between the two of us, there’s little doubt that you’re the more amazing person here. Your fortitude, your dedication… I sincerely do admire all you do, Chizuru. You’ve stuck with the Shinsengumi and provided them with so much support, be it in the form of morale, cooking, cleaning, or even emotional stability. You’ve been fighting this whole time, despite never needing to draw your sword…”

The girl scooted closer as he talked, and eventually became close enough to rest her head on his shoulder. His slowly voice dwindled away as he realized what she was doing, his heart threatening to pound out of his chest. Her warm breath tickled his neck, while Souma’s coppery hair tickled her cheek. He immediately tensed up, a strong, unfamiliar sensation building up in his core. It took him much longer than he would have liked to admit to regain his composure, starting again in a shaky voice.

“You’re… You’re really strong, Chizuru. Stronger than so many others that I’ve met since joining the Shinsengumi.”

He lifted his free hand to her face and brushed away the stray hairs before looking to the window once more, focusing his sights on the same brilliant star.

“Erm… When there’s more time in during the night, would it be alright with you if I taught you about what the Westerners call “constellations”? I’ve bought and read books on them in Sendai, but… I’ve always been interested in them ever since I was a boy. Though, I’m afraid you may find my ramblings rather boring.”

With her head still resting on the crook of his shoulder, Chizuru nodding happily at the idea. Even through the fabric of his shirt and the warmth of her head on his shoulder, he could feel her smile and relax.

A knock on the door jolted them out of their mutual reprieve, and the pair scrambled to their feet, hands still laced together. The freezing conditions outside had long been forgotten due to the heat of the moment, and neither person acknowledged it now as Souma twisted the doorknob and set the door ajar.

“Souma! You’re keepin’ us all waiting, man! You’ve really gotta stop workin’ for once.”

A chipper laugh tore her gaze from Souma’s profile to the newcomer at the door, at whom she peered from behind Souma’s protective shoulder. The man beyond the door frame began again, their identity much clearer as he spoke once more to Souma.

“Iba bought booze! And it’s the fine Western kind, too! According to Otori, it’s some pretty good stuff and I ain’t letting ya be a stick in the mud tonight, buddy!”

From her spit behind Souma, Chizuru poked her head out and gave a jovial smile in greeting to Nomura, whose jolly self stood on the other side of the entryway. His eyes wandered and passed over her presence, initially nonchalant, followed by what seemed to be an immediate, wide-eyed double-take. In the attempt to shy away from his prodding stare, Chizuru huddled herself up, only to realize Souma’s jacket was still draped snugly over her shoulders, their hands still lovingly tangled.

“Damn… It’s only been a few hours… I knew you two had it out for each other, but man I didn’t think you had it in you to work that fast!”

Souma’s expression quickly degraded into one of abject horror, a flicker of distress and panic settling in the shines of his eyes.

“Ohh, just wait ‘til I tell Iba! He’d—”

“OI, NOMURA— You know full and well that this ISN’T what it seems! I am not such a lowly man who would do such an ill-mannered thing to the woman I love!”

The gentle grip on her hand only tightened as Souma raised his voice at Nomura, who tauntingly edged away from the door, meaning to take off running at any second.

“Chi- Err, Miss Yukimura.” He coughed, correcting himself before her first name slipped from his lips. Simply leaving her to walk on her own would be horribly rude of him, but chasing Nomura down would most likely end with Souma dragging Chizuru by the hand.

“I apologize for this, but may I have your permission to hunt him down?”

“…You… heehee… you may!” She nodded, her shoulders shaking from the impressive effort needed to stifle her laughter. “Is it alright if I come with you? I’ll do my best to keep up.

“Then, please hold on tightly. I won’t let that idiot Nomura get away with this.” He spoke softly, taking a tentative step forward with Chizuru following his lead. Her free hand reached upwards to more securely affix Souma’s coat around her shoulders, fastening a single button near the collar. Souma shot the grinning figure of his best friend a a look that dripped with pure lethality, vengeance chalking Souma’s tone as he continued on.

“It’s still a little cold, but I can only presume we’ll all be headed towards the cele— HEY!”

Without warning, Nomura shot down the exposed hallway, the pair- still hand in hand- pedaling their feet furiously against the wooden walkways in hot pursuit. Nomura, still trembling with violent laughter, ducked behind a large pair of double-doors, Souma throwing the door open violently before it even had the chance to shut the first time.

Immediately, the attention of the room directed itself first to Souma, whose face hosted inklings of his playfully murderous intent, and then to Chizuru, out of breath and huffing for air. Around her shoulders remained his coat, their hands finally separating under the scrutinizing eye of the entire room, Souma’s face losing all color as he realized that every soul in the room was staring. After a brief moment of silence, the cheer quickly return to the room following a rancorous round of laughter, as he dipped his head politely and was approached by none other than Army Minister Otori.

“Souma! We’re all delighted you and Chizuru could make it. From what I’ve heard, you both have been rather… preoccupied today!”

“…P… Pardon…?!”

Otori smirked as his words found their mark and cast a splendid red hue on their faces, which only served to give Souma another reminder to kick Nomura’s ass when he saw him next.

“We did nothing of the sort, Army Minister Otori,” he mustered out through clenched teeth, Chizuru giggling as she unbuttoned the coat laid atop her shoulders and passed it back to him. Their eyes met and he gave her a sincere smile, before returning to the matter at hand.

“Sir, how are the preparations coming along?”

The charismatic Otori fell silent, growing uncomfortable.

“About that… We’ll be having a conference regarding that, with our few remaining supporters in attendance. Given our location, the enemy’s resources, and the lay of the land, it’s expected that the next battle will be a naval one. However… I don’t believe we have the capabilities to even try and commandeer one of their lower end ships. Would you join Hijikata, Enomoto, and I for a brief discussion on the matter?.”

Souma’s throat became increasingly dry, throwing a passing glance at Chizuru, who was now being struck up for conversation by Shimada and Iba. With reluctance, he turned away, reminding himself that she’d be alright.

“Please lead the way, sir.” Souma spoke resolutely. Chizuru caught a glimpse of his retreating figure weaving among the swarm of people in attendance. Despite being dragged back into the thick of lively, upbeat conversation once again, she felt a twinge of gloom as he left her sights.

**Author's Note:**

> [dec 8th, 2018]


End file.
